Amnesia
by Little Author 13
Summary: On a mission, the Elric brothers are sent to a mountainside town. It's there, they find a catatonic girl. While getting to know her, they are randomly attacked by an unusual group. As the girl recovers, they get deeper and deeper into a secret.
1. Erimere

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"I have a new assignment for you two," Roy Mustang said, sitting at his desk. "We dispatched two military officers in a town in West Amestris. It's been several months since they made contact with us. I'd like you and Al to check it out."<p>

Ed observed,"A State Alchemist doesn't seem necessary for this situation."

"Before we lost contact with the two officers they mentioned in the reports a secluded building at the top of the mountain."

"What's odd about that?"

"They heard screaming."

~XXX~

Ed and Al stepped off of the train onto the platform. Both of them gazed up at the town. The town they were sent to was built up alongside the mountain. All the house fronts faced the west, toward the train station at the base of the mountain. Ed cracked his back and picked up his brown suitcase.

"Alright Al. Time to go to the local inn."

"So what exactly is strange here?"

"The report said the building up at the top of this mountain is owned by a retired doctor. The last time the officers made contact they heard screaming coming from up there."

Ed and Al made their way up the steep side of the mountain. The dirt road zigzagged up to the town. It was getting close to twilight. Once at the inn they rented a room. The inn had fourteen rooms all on two levels. Because of the town being built on the side of the mountain, the buildings were longer than they were wide.

"Welcome to Erimere—the town built on the side of Mount Dell Mill."

"Hi. We'd like a room please."

The friendly innkeeper nodded. Ed gave him the money for the room and in return got the key. The innkeeper had stubble growing on his chin and cheeks. He was also a relatively tall man.

Ed asked the innkeeper, "Have you seen two men who go by First Lieutenant Lee Williams and Second Lieutenant Julius Goldwin?"

The man thought for a moment before replying, "Military soldiers? Yeah. That was a while ago. The two of them checked out of here three months ago."

"Oh. We're here looking for them. What can you tell us about the building up at the top of this mountain?"

"A retired doctor lives up there. His name is Liam Hans. He's very hostile. No one goes up there because the poor doctor likes to be alone. The doctor has a pack of guard dogs too. That's all anybody knows about him. Those two soldiers took an interest in the old man before they left. He came to live here several years ago."

Ed thanked the man and Al followed him to their room. The room was very bland. It had wood floors with neutral colored wallpaper, a couch to the right of when you walk in and two beds. Al sat down on one of the beds.

"Maybe we should go investigate the hermit doctor's home?"

"Well, if those two soldiers took an interest in the doctor it's most likely that the doctor was involved with their disappearance." Ed put his red coat over his suitcase on the bed. "Let's go."


	2. Alive

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>The hermit doctor's home was a decent sized building. It was very unattractive. The building had only one level. Ed and Al hid at the edge of the yard concealed by trees and bushes. Roaming the yard were dogs of all shapes and sizes. None of them looked cute or friendly.<p>

One of the dogs was sleeping on a blue piece of cloth with an insignia on it. Al saw the cloth.

"Is that the Central Military uniform?"

"I think so."

Another dog was chewing on a bone. Ed cringed.

"I think we know what happened to the First and Second Lieutenants."

Using alchemy, Ed and Al dug a tunnel to enter the house. They weren't expecting to find the house had a basement. Once Al was out of the tunnel, Ed sealed it up. The room they were in had refrigerators full of bottles. Along the ceiling were pipes. The refrigerators were slightly taller than the pipes. Al leaned toward the glass to get a better look at the labels.

"Brother, these bottles are full of medication. Why would a retired doctor have all this stuff?"

"Maybe he isn't retired."

Ed cracked the door to the room open and check the hall. He didn't hear or see anyone. They decided to split up and search the house by themselves. Al found stairs and cautiously went up. He entered the ground floor of the house.

This area was just what you'd expect in a home. The house had a parlor, kitchen, study, and two bedrooms. The study was littered with papers. Al took a closer look at them and found that he couldn't read the writing. It was pretty sloppy handwriting. He saw several books involving alchemy. _The doctor must be an alchemist, _he thought.

Meanwhile Ed was searching the basement. The walls and floor were made of concrete, making the air cold. Ed stopped at a door and put his ear to it. Hearing no one, he slowly turned the knob and entered. He stared at the sight.

Lining the walls were hospital beds with living humans in them. All of them were strapped into their beds. One man wept silently in his bed while another person slept. They were all dressed in hospital gowns. Ed forced himself to walk down the middle. At the foot of the beds were clipboards with their names.

Ed scanned one clipboard and furrowed his brow. Suddenly he dropped the clipboard and turned to look around him at the people in disbelief. They were all human test subjects. Several of the people had lost one or two limbs. He went to the nearest person and untied them from their bonds.

"Hey? Can you hear me?" Ed gently tapped the lady's face. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to get you out of here."

The woman was in better shape than most. She could walk. Ed got her out of her bed. She began wandering about the room aimlessly. There were ten test subjects. Without alchemy, Ed wouldn't be able to herd the traumatized people.

Three of them couldn't walk. Ed had to transmute some beds to accommodate their needs. Then he found stable people to push the wheelchairs. One man realized he was free and started shouting. Worried, Ed hushed him.

Ed jumped over several people to put his hand over the man's mouth.

"Shhhh! Shut up. We're dead if you yell."

The man calmed down. Ed opened the door and checked the hallway. He ushered the people towards the small room with the refrigerators. The ones who lagged behind Ed had to guide. One of those was a girl named Orianne.

He had glanced over the clipboards to read the names of the victims. She was one of the youngest test subjects in the group at age fifteen. As Ed walked Orianne let him guide her. At the end of the hall was a traffic jam. Al had come back from upstairs and was blocking the path. He was freaking out.

"What are all these people doing here?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get them through the tunnel."

Al waded through the people and opened the door to the room. Immediately the people started filling up the room fast. Ed forced his way toward the front of the group and opened up the wall to reveal the tunnel he and Al dug. By accident, he pulled Orianne along with him.

"Quick, there isn't enough room here. They're out in the hallway also."

"What have you done?"

A man in a white lab coat stared in shock at the people milling about. He grabbed the nearest person and shoved them back towards their sleeping quarters. Ed tried to separate the doctor from the rest of them and sealed off the two hallways so that only Al, Ed, and the test subjects were alone. Just as they were lifting the first person a huge explosion opened up one hallway and a different doctor appeared.


	3. One Small Detail

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>Ed swore and tried capturing her in a concrete hand. She avoided it and ripped an electric outlet open. She drew a transmutation circle above the outlet and pressed her hand to it. Somehow she directed the current at everyone. Ed fell to his knees in agony, dropping Orianne in the process.<p>

Al was the only one besides the alchemist who was not affected by her alchemy. The lady alchemist shoved the stunned people out of her way and into the small room. Ed stood up holding his side, stepping in front of the girl. Orianne sat against the wall. The lady alchemist smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Edward and Alphonse Elric. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Camile Hans, Liam Hans's twin sister alchemist."

Camile flipped her brown hair behind her shoulder.

"Save it," Ed grunted.

He ran at her and tried to punch her in the stomach. Camile dodged it, surprised.

"No fair. I like alchemy better than combat," Camile pouted.

She toppled over a refrigerator, hitting Ed and causing a fire. Ed scrambled to get away. The smoldering fire now separated Camile and the other humans from Ed, Al and Orianne. Al looked up and saw a pipe broken, releasing gas. Camile also saw this and ran off.

Al pushed Ed and Orianne into the tunnel first. With Orianne in the lead and Ed between her and Al they speed crawled.

"Brother! I'm bigger than you and that girl."

"This is not the time for short jokes!" Ed barked angrily.

"That's not what I meant. I mean I can protect you two from some of the heat."

Ed and Orianne came closer to Al and they curled up in front of him. Suddenly they were pushed forward by the intense heat, propelling them out of the tunnel into the air. Before they came down Ed and Al screamed. Ed rolled off of Al and started running. Al, carrying Orianne followed quickly.

The whole house exploded. Al was pushed down by the shock waves. Ed was knocked off his feet and rolled several feet before viewing the rubble from the blast rolling down the mountain towards the town. Ed tried putting up barriers. The rubble broke through them.

He tried thicker barriers, sweat running down his face. The moment the rubble collided with the barriers they stopped. It did manage to crack the barriers slightly. They managed to stop the advancement of the debris. Ed let out a relieved sigh.

With Al's help, they transmuted the rubble into something less threatening on a mountain.

~XXX~

The doctor appeared from the examining room. He pulled the stethoscope out of his ears to rest around his neck.

"That young lady is perfectly healthy. But she's in a state of catatonia from a traumatic incident. She has a lot of needle marks on her arms which indicates that some of her trauma came from some injections."

"How long is she going to stay like that?" Al asked.

The doctor shrugged. "It all depends on how traumatic the event was and the care she receives now. For a girl who is catatonic she's still very functional. It's surprises me. I believe she doesn't need to be tube fed and is stable enough to recover in the comfort of her home. Even though she doesn't respond a majority of the time, she is still very functional."

"She came from the retired doctor's home. He was doing experiments on humans," Ed quietly said.

"The only problem I have is that I don't know who her family is. Are you two willing to take responsibility for her?"

Ed watched as the doctor led Orianne out of the examining room. The doctor was kind enough to lend her some clothes.

"Sure," he answered.

Ed and Al led Orianne to their hotel room. She sat down on the couch. Ed threw his red coat over the arm of the couch and went to get an extra blanket from the closet. When he came back to Orianne had grabbed his coat and put it over her head.

"Wait. That's my coat. Give it back."

Orianne had an iron grip on his coat. Al watched as his brother wrestled her for his coat.

"Be nice, Ed. Let her have your coat."

Ed gave up and threw the blanket over her. He went to bed, grumbling. When Al and Ed were asleep Orianne still had her magenta eyes open, staring into space. She looked over to the sleeping figures. Taking Ed's coat with her, she slipped soundlessly into Ed's bed.

Orianne curled up against his back, hiding her head under his coat. Her breathing quickly became calm and deep. Ed tried to turn over. He couldn't, and looked over his shoulder to see what was blocking him.

His initial reaction was to scream and kick her out of his bed. But before he did that he thought rationally and decided to let her stay. Orianne looked like an innocent little girl. When Ed woke up in the morning she was gone. He freaked out.

"Al!"

Startled, Al bolted upright in his bed. "What?"

"Where's Orianne?"

Ed frantically searched the room, looking under the beds and in the closet.

"How could she disappear like that?"

Quickly, Ed dressed and they zipped out of their room.

"You check the town and I'll check—" Ed stopped in mid sentence and stared at Orianne sitting outside on the porch of the inn.

She sat in a rocking chair without rocking it. The sun was rising, and she stared out at the horizon. Ed shook his head in annoyance. Now reunited together, they boarded the train back to Central.

"What are we going to do about Orianne? We can't take her with us on missions."

"I don't know. We could give her to Gracia Hughes."

Orianne leaned against Al, staring a hole into the floor.

"Do you think the military would want to take her into custody?"

"They'll probably want to know what the Hans twins were researching." Ed gazed at the scenery with his head propped up by his elbow. "We can leave one small detail out of the report."


	4. A Thief

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>Ed groaned. "Hurry up Al!"<p>

"Sorry brother," Al scurried over to Ed, his feet clanking against the paved sidewalk.

Al was admiring a wooden train in a toy store's window. Ed held Orianne's hand. As they made their way to an inn Al trailed them. It was the end of the day and people were walking through the streets to get home.

He noticed that Orianne was several inches taller than Ed. Orianne had shoulder length black hair. She was very attractive. Al was lost in thought when he suddenly bumped into Ed. Some fight was going on in the street in front of a tavern—most likely between two drunk men.

There was a small group clustered around the brawl, cheering on the fight.

"Pathetic," Ed muttered.

"Hey pretty girl," One man drawled out, walking towards Orianne.

She didn't respond.

He chuckled. "I love girls who play hard to get."

Ed cut in with, "Lay off."

"Stay out of this shortie."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Before Al could intervene Ed kicked the man with his boots.

"NO ONE CALLS ME SHORT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Al watched as Ed pummeled the man. Soon the attention was turned to Ed and his tussle with the drunk. Al sighed. He turned his armored head to his right. Orianne was gone. Al yelled at Ed.

"Stop fighting, Ed. Orianne disappeared."

Ed was consumed in his brawl. Al dragged him away kicking and yelling profanity. When Ed was away from the drunk he regained his senses and they both started looking for Orianne.

"She couldn't have gone far. What a load of trouble she is."

Ed and Al turned a corner into an alleyway and found Orianne. A man in a dark suit with a mask had a dagger to her throat. When he turned to look at the Elrics Ed made the ground rise between them. The man staggered back. Al took the chance to lunge at him.

Instead he tripped. The masked man at the last minuted dropped flat to the ground and rolled towards Al's feet. Then in a flash he was standing and grabbed Al's ankle and lifted him. He made it look like Al was as light as a feather. The man swirled Al around above his head and let go.

Al crashed into his brother. When they were up and in fighting position the man had vanished, leaving Orianne unharmed. She stood against the wall, unfazed by the recent event.

"Are you okay?" Al asked Orianne, forgetting she wouldn't respond.

"She can't answer that," Ed reminded him. "Orianne doesn't seemed harmed. I've got to admit, that was odd."

"That guy could've been a thief, trying to rob Orianne."

"You're probably right. Let's get to the inn."

Before they joined the street full of life Ed paused and looked behind him at the top of the buildings. He saw a shadow move. He then turned his attention back to the street and joined the crowd, keeping his guard up.


	5. Drop Off

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"Did you manage to detain her?" A man dress exactly like the thief asked, standing on a rooftop.<p>

The other man came and got down on his knees.

"There were complications, Father."

"What complications, Steel? In Phoenix's condition she can be picked off easily."

"An alchemist and a man dressed in armor appeared." Steel explained. "An alchemist and a man in a suit of armor against one of us is not a fair fight."

The man who Steel calls Father strolled around the rooftop in thought. Steel's dark blue eyes followed his Father's figure nervously.

"Will I have to send in an accomplice?"

"With all due respect, I think it will take five of us to take down the alchemist and the armor."

"You had your chance to get rid of her. The Gemini will take it from here. This meeting is dismissed."

Steel bowed to his Father and took off into the night, hidden.

~XXX~

Ed sat in Roy Mustang's office. Roy was looking over the report. He looked up from the report.

"There weren't any survivors?"

Ed shook his head no. "I'm pretty sure the Hans twins aren't alive."

Roy put the report on his desk and sat back in his chair. "Good job, Fullmetal. You're dismissed."

Al was waiting with Orianne outside of the Central Military building. He perked up when he saw Ed coming.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Let's go see Hughes."

At the Hughes's home Orianne was seated in a chair at the table. Elicia was outside playing in the yard. Gracia and Maes were seated across from the Elrics. Al and Ed sat on each side of Orianne. By now they had gotten sunglasses for Orianne. The lenses hid her spaced out eyes.

Before speaking, Gracia took a sip of coffee. "It's nice to see you boys."

"Yeah. Elicia's grown since we last saw her."

"Isn't she adorable?" Maes butted in. "I could play with her all day and not loose a single ounce of energy!"

Al said, "That's nice."

"We actually have a favor to ask." Ed got in before the conversation went awry. "This girl is named Orianne Hart. We found her like this and we don't know who her family is. Do you mind helping us out?"

Maes scratched his chin. "Sure. Things like this are a piece of cake. How old is she?"

"I think fifteen."

"And her last name is Hart?"

"Yep."

"Okay. I'll just look in the records for her."

"Could you also look after her?" Al asked. "Brother and I may have to travel at a minutes notice."

Gracia smiled. "We don't mind at all."

At the end of the day Al and Ed left the Hughes' home. This time, Ed didn't have to hold Orianne's hand. Hiding in the shadows up on a rooftop, two pairs of eyes watched the Hughes's home.


	6. Yin and Yang

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to do this," the girl underneath a black mask said. "She's—"<p>

_Whap!_ A boy who was sitting beside her hit her behind her head. She rubbed her head.

"Don't go soft. Remember what Father taught us? If we don't do this then we won't be able to kill someone we don't know."

Her eyes shamefully looked down to her hands.

Quietly, she asked, "Yang? Do you feel bad that we have to kill her? Even though we're supposed to kill, it doesn't mean we don't have hearts."

Yang paused, staring at the Hughes home. There was still one light on.

"Yes," he admitted. "But the safety of our clan is our top priority. She jeopardizes us all."

"At least the alchemist and his big friend are gone."

"Shall I kill Phoenix Yin, and you back me up?"

Yin nodded. "Like we always do."

Yin's grey eyes watched the house. Even when the home had turned all its lights out they waited. Yang was fixated on the house. He started moving around on the roof.

"Let's go."

Yin followed behind Yang. They silently crawled up the side of the house. Splitting up, they searched each window until they found Orianne lying with her eyes wide awake. She was lying on a guest bed with a blanket over her head. It looked like she was sleeping with her eyes open.

Yang came and they cautiously opened the window. He was the first to enter. Yin followed and closed the door to the room. Both of them looked at Orianne. Yin turned her back on Yang and Orianne.

He grabbed her shoulder.

"You're going to have to look at it some day."

Yin faced Orianne and Yang. Yang took out his knife from his belt and moved to the side of Orianne. He lined up the blade with the side of her neck, planning to drive the blade through her artery, and into her chest cavity. Suddenly they heard footsteps outside of the room. The two froze, waiting to see what would happen.

The footsteps receded and they waited longer, listening. Yang got ready again, and just as he was about to send the knife down the door opened.

~XXX~

Maes Hughes tossed in bed. He couldn't sleep. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed his face. _Might as well check on Elicia_. In his pajamas and bare feet, he shuffled through the hallway of the second level of their home towards Elicia's room.

He peeked into her room to find her fast asleep. Maes sighed happily. _What an adorable picture. I wish I had a camera with me. _As he watched Elicia sleep something dawned on him.

Orianne's door was closed. She couldn't have closed it on her own. He got an eerie feeling. This time, he tiptoed toward Orianne's room. He threw open the door.

Two people dressed in black with black masks stood beside Orianne. One had a knife right above her head, poised to kill her. One of the dark clothed strangers had grey eyes and the one holding the knife had dark eyes. For less than five seconds the three stared at each other. Then suddenly a weapon embedded itself in Maes's shoulder.

It went right through him and partly into the wall, pinning him. In a flash the pair was gone. Maes was stunned. It took him a minute to gather his thoughts. Painfully, he pulled the weapon out of his shoulder.

Holding his bloody shoulder, he went over to Orianne and check for any injuries. He grabbed the phone from the nightstand beside Orianne and dialed for the police.

~XXX~

Yang swore. "He saw us."

Yin and Yang jumped from one rooftop to another, hidden by the shadows.

"What do we tell Father?"

"Nothing. We're not giving up so easily like Steel did."

When they made it to a building in an alleyway in an urban area they stopped to catch their breath. Yang pulled out another knife and stabbed a hole in a wall. The knife went in all the way to the hilt, producing a click. A secret staircase opened up in the stone floor.

While walking down it, Yang said over his shoulder, "Thanks for covering me. You did a good job."


	7. Back with the Elrics

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"What happened here?" Ed ran to the first man he saw. "Are the Hughes family alright?"<p>

Ed saw Maes sitting on the bumper of an ambulance. He immediately ran to him. Al saw Gracia and Elicia standing beside Maes.

"Are you alright?"

Maes smiled while a paramedic was bandaging his right shoulder.

"Yeah. It's no big deal."

Nearby Orianne sat on a gurney. A paramedic was shining a light in Orianne's eyes. A policeman came up to Maes as the paramedic finished up with him. Gracia saw him and took their daughter away.

"Sir? I've got a few questions for you." He asked, "Could you describe what the murderers looked like?"

"Murderers?" Ed said, "Someone was trying to murder you Hughes?"

Maes shook his head. "Not me. Orianne. They were both dressed in black."

Ed remembered the thief who tried to kill Orianne.

"All I could see were eyes. They had masks on and gloves. One was female and the other was male. Both about the same height— five foot five. One of them had grey eyes and the other had dark eyes."

"Why would anyone want to kill Orianne? She's just a kid!"

"Brother," Al hushed. "Let the policeman finish questioning Hughes."

"Did they say anything? Do anything odd?"

"Neither of them said a word. But they were extremely fast. I didn't realized the girl threw a knife at me until they were gone. They seemed very careful."

The policeman wrote down some notes and replied, "So far, my team hasn't found hardly any trace of them. No finger prints, and no DNA. I must admit whoever these people are, they are very good at covering their tracks. The only thing we know is that the window was forced open with some type of tool. As far as we know, the tool might have been specifically made for that kind of job. And the weapon that stabbed you is very unique. We're going to have it analyzed."

"That's no excuse!" Ed blurted out balling up his fists.

"Do you know anyone who would want to kill that girl?" The policeman ignored Ed.

"Not that I know of. Orianne just came here yesterday," Maes replied.

Elicia came up and tugged on her father's pajamas. "Are those bad people going to be coming back?"

Maes's face softened. "No sweetheart. They won't."

"It's time for bed Elicia," Gracia announced, picking up Elicia.

Elicia waved to the Elrics and her father as they were escorted into a police car. The policeman said goodbye to Maes and the Elrics. Ed stood in front of Maes with his eyes staring at the ground.

"Sorry we asked you to take her in. I didn't know you'd be harmed because of her."

"None of us knew. It's not your fault." Maes shifted his arm in a sling, wincing. "What are you going to do about Orianne?"

Ed replied, "I guess we'll have to take care of her now. We can protect ourselves with alchemy."

Al went to get Orianne from the paramedic. The paramedic asked if they wanted to admit her into the hospital. Remembering what had happened to Orianne, Al declined. The Elric brothers returned to the military's Temporary Living Quarters—TLQ. Orianne got the couch.

Once again, Orianne found Ed's room and curled up beside him, a blanket around her head. Ed turned his head to look at her. She was sleeping. Ed turned his head so that he wasn't looking at Orianne. He relaxed and fell asleep.


	8. No Record

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"Why does she have my coat again?" Ed yelled through the small apartment, pointing to Orianne clutching his coat.<p>

Al popped his head into the room.

"Maybe it reminds her of her home," he suggested.

"Couldn't she find something else to cling to? I've got to go get some stuff from the store."

Ed tried to tug at his coat, hoping she'd let go.

"Brother," Al said, annoyed. "Let her have it."

Ed slammed the door, leaving without his coat. Al came into the room and sat across from Orianne.

"H-hi."

He waved his metal arm at Orianne. She didn't turn to look at him from the couch. Al noticed Orianne's hair was messy.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?"

As if she answered yes, Al fetched a brush and began brushing her hair. He began to talk to her.

"I hope we find your family soon. I'm sure you miss them. We lost our mom. We don't know where Dad is exactly. Ed doesn't like talking about him."

Having nothing more to do, Al took Orianne for a walk. He chattered away to her as he led her around the military buildings. They traveled further away from the TLQ. While walking a girl with flowers gave Al a red tulip. Al gave the tulip to Orianne.

They had wandered over to the town. Under the shade of a tree, Al held the flower in Orianne's line of vision. Suddenly Orianne saw the tulip, and her eyes focused on it. She gently took it from Al and brought it closer to her face.

_Orianne ran. She didn't know who was chasing her, and she didn't know who she was chasing. Giggles came from her as she tackled someone. Another body tackled them and they all laughed, the smell of flowers strong in the air._

Orianne started crying.

Al panicked. "Oh! Please don't cry Orianne. I'm sorry!"

He picked her up and took off back to the TLQ. Back in the room, Al was running all over the apartment trying to get her to stop crying. Orianne held on tightly to the flower. Al gave her tissues and babbled to himself. The door opened.

"Hey Al," Ed said cheerfully but stopped in the doorway with his bag in hand. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I gave her a tulip and she started crying."

Ed looked over to Orianne. She no longer had a distant look. With tears running down her face she made eye contact with Ed for the first time. He got Al to calm down.

"I don't think you upset her. I think you helped her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The tulip must have triggered something. A memory, am I correct?"

Orianne wiped her face and nodded.

Al, realizing he helped exclaimed,"It's great you're better now! Now you can tell us who your family is."

"Who is your family?"

Orianne shrugged. Ed and Al gave her a confused look.

"Can't you talk?"

She shook her head no.

Ed groaned. "Back to square one."

"Not completely. At least she can communicate with us."

"Why did we agree to take her in? We've got our own problems."

Orianne hugged Al. Al looked down at her. She smiled happily up at him. He giggled and hugged her back. Ed rolled his eyes at them and turned to go put away the supplies he bought.

Orianne tapped Ed on the shoulder. He turned around. She held out his red coat to him.

Ed took it and said, "Thanks."

She bowed to Ed and grinned at him. He stared at her, not knowing what to say. Ed turn pink slightly.

"You can take care of yourself now."

There was a knock at the door. Al went to see who it was. It was Maes in a sling. He was dressed in the military uniform.

"Good afternoon. I've got some bad news."

"What's it about?" Ed asked.

"It has to do with finding Orianne's family."

Al had Maes sit down in their apartment. Orianne waved to him. Maes waved back, surprised.

"When did she come out of her catatonia?"

"Just today. Isn't it great?"

All four of them sat down in the small living room. Al sat on the couch next to Maes while Ed and Orianne took the armchairs across from them.

"Do you remember anything before you met Ed and Al?" Maes asked Orianne.

She shook her head no.

"What do you remember?"

Orianne pointed to herself.

"Your name?"

She nodded.

"I searched thoroughly through the records. There is no record of you."


	9. What's Next?

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>Orianne looked at Maes in horror. Al saw her expression.<p>

"What do you mean?" Ed said.

"I mean, there is no record of a girl named Orianne Hart who is fifteen years old and looks like she's from Xing." Maes looked at her. "Orianne isn't your real name."

She had her eyes on her feet, clenching her hands in her lap.

"She can't be lying," Al defended.

The girl who claimed her name was Orianne lifted her head and shook it fiercely. She was agreeing with Al.

"Frankly, Ori—" Maes Hughes corrected, "Whoever you are, you can't remember your real name or your past. This is quite the dilemma."

"Can we still call you Orianne?" Al quietly asked.

She nodded.

Ed added, "Whoever she is, she made someone angry. I think someone is out to kill Orianne."

"For what reason?"

"We don't know. When we were on our way here, we stopped in a town and some man dressed exactly as you described appeared and was about to slit her throat." Ed said, holding a thoughtful expression on his face. "It must be some gang or group."

"I'll check the military's list of gangs and groups to see if their style matches up with any existing gangs."

Maes left. Orianne was still shaken from the news. Al tried to comfort her as Ed locked the door and checked the windows. Orianne hid in a closet. She didn't come out until she was completely famished and the Elrics had eaten dinner.

Al was in bed trying to go to sleep. Ed was reading a book while Orianne sat in the kitchen eating a sandwich. He looked over to her several times. She wore a troubled expression.

"Who cares if Orianne isn't your real name," Ed said, his voice reaching the kitchen. "What matters is that you're alive."

Orianne looked over to Ed from her place at the table in the kitchen. Ed had his eyes glued to his book. If she could talk, Orianne would have thanked Ed. As she finished dinner she saw a notepad lying around. Orianne grabbed it and searched for a pencil.

Once she found one, she wrote down what she wanted to say. She dangled the notepad in front of Ed's face.

_Thanks._

Ed shrugged. "Figured someone needed to knock some sense into you."

Orianne scribbled something else down and gave it to Ed.

_I'm still curious and frustrated about forgetting._

"We'll figure it out eventually." Ed put his book down and stretched. "I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning."

As Ed was heading to his room he looked back and saw Orianne tuck herself in. She didn't put a blanket over her head.

~XXX~

"Good morning, Fullmetal," Roy greeted.

Ed brushed it off and said, "What do you want now?"

"I need you to catch a criminal. He's murdered a man before and is running the streets."

"Sounds like it's meant for the police."

"The problem is that the man is an alchemist. He's not a State Alchemist, but an alchemist nonetheless. The man is very sneaky." Roy pushed a manila folder towards Ed.

Ed took it and breezed through the information.

"Why do I have to do this?"

"You're one of our best State Alchemists."

As Ed closed the folder Orianne wandered into the room, gazing around her. Roy blinked at her.

"Who on earth is that?"

"Hm?" Ed looked behind in at Orianne. "Oh! She's a friend. Al and I are looking after her. Gee, look at the time. We should be getting back to Al."

Roy snickered, "Nice to meet your girlfriend."

"She is _not _my girlfriend," Ed hissed.

Roy stared at Orianne as Ed pulled Orianne along with him, scolding her. _I've seen her before. _He sat down and went into intense thinking. _She the one they're after—best not to intervene. _

"Our next job is to catch a criminal," Ed explained. "He's running around in the north part of Central. We're going to meet up with the police."

"What are we going to do about Orianne?"

They both watched as Orianne sat in the grass looking up at the sky. Ed sighed.

"We'll have to take her with us. Who knows when they'll attack next."


	10. Confrontation

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>The Elrics and Orianne entered the police station. There was already a group of men armed waiting. A man trotted up to them.<p>

"We're so glad we could be sent the Fullmetal Alchemist to catch this criminal," he cried, running towards Al.

"He's not the Fullmetal Alchemist! I am."

Ed stepped in the path of the police chief, fire burning in his eyes. Orianne giggled.

"It's not funny!" He growled at her.

"Please excuse me. This is the first time I've seen you. You're not what I expected." The police chief continued, "Either way, we're glad that you came."

The police chief filled Ed and Al in on what they were doing. There was a team set up ready to catch the criminal. Orianne sat and listened attentively, though it wasn't necessary for her. Ed and Al began brewing up a scheme to catch Zak Othello—the criminal. The plan was to corner the man—force him to move in one direction where he would be captured.

After the plan was discussed everyone got ready. Ed and Al went back to Orianne.

"Don't get in my way," Ed warned. "You can tag along with me if you want. It's not very dangerous."

Orianne nodded eagerly. Boxes full of weapons were being loaded onto a car. Ed and Al were helping. Ed took a box that was awfully heavy, making him sway as he made his way toward the car.

"Let me carry it brother," Al offered.

Ed grunted, "No Al, it's fine. I've got it covered."

"You don't want to hurt yourself."

Al grabbed the box, trying to relief Ed of the weight.

"I said I'm fine."

Ed tried to keep the box in his possession. They started fighting over the box. Orianne saw a hand gun lying in a box. She looked around her to see if anyone was watching. For some reason, she had a strong attraction to the gun.

Orianne swiped the gun, hiding it in her pants. She didn't understand why she did it. At the same time the Elric brothers both lost their grip and the box landed on Ed's feet.

"Ow!" Ed cried.

He swore. Suddenly Orianne whacked him on the head.

"What the h—"

Before he could finish she whacked him again.

"Ow! What's wrong with you?"

Orianne glared at Ed. He mumbled a curse and she hit him again.

"I don't think she likes you swearing, brother."

"Okay, Okay," Ed rubbed his head. "Sorry."

She nodded her head in approval. Someone shouted something. It was time to go after Zak.

~XXX~

"We almost got him!" A policeman declared, running.

Ed ran with Orianne trailing behind him. Surprisingly, she could keep up. He glanced behind him to make sure she was alright. Orianne seemed to be enjoying the run. Ed turned a corner into an alley, trying to cut off the criminal.

He saw Zak disappear into a warehouse. They cautiously entered, Ed going first. The door to the warehouse suddenly closed behind them. Orianne looked around her. Ed raised his guard up.

"The exit is that way. Thank you for the help," a female voice echoed in the quiet building.

Dressed in dark clothing, a girl with a mask appeared, balancing on a beam high above them. Zak followed the route that Yin told him to follow. He sniggered to himself, believing he had gotten away. Suddenly he was tackled by a suit of armor. Al tied the man up.

He triumphantly stood up, and the policemen took care of the criminal. Ed stared up at the stranger. He stood with Orianne behind him.

"Who are you?"

Another figure in a dark suit appeared behind them, balancing on another beam.

"It's on a need to know basis," the boy replied.

The girl dropped all the way from the roof beams down to the floor unharmed. Ed's gold eyes widened.

"What does that mean?"

"If we told you, we'd have to kill you."

Ed whispered to Orianne, "Don't leave me, no matter what."

The boy who was facing Ed's back was the first to attack.


	11. Shattered

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>Ed was prepared for the attack. He had turned his automail arm into a knife. Ed shoved Orianne behind him and tried to stab the boy. The boy used Ed's arm and bounced off of it, expecting his attack. He flipped over back onto the ground, joining the girl.<p>

They were as Maes Hughes described. The girl had grey eyes and the boy had dark eyes. Orianne stared at them, trying to remember where she had seen them before.

"H-how did you do that?" Ed yelled.

Both of them shrugged circling Ed and Orianne slowly. Orianne looked between the two dark figures, trying to remember something.

"So you're better?" The boy directed his question at Orianne.

She gave him an intense look.

He continued, "This will make things more difficult. We're not usually allowed to talk when doing this, but since you're our target Phoenix, it's okay. You remember me?"

Ed looked at Orianne. "You know these people?"

Orianne shook her head no. At the same time the girl and boy charged at them from the front and back of Ed. The girl tackled Orianne to the ground while the boy dealt with Ed. Orianne fought against the girl, getting a good look at her grey eyes. As they wrestled Orianne recalled something.

_"If you protect me I'll let you do tests on me—inject me with whatever you want. Just make sure that I forget."_

_"Alright. If you insist," Liam Hans answered. "This is the oddest thing anyone has asked me."_

_ Orianne said, "My situation is odd."_

_ "We'll need to come up with an alias for you."_

_ "I'm one step ahead, doctor. Orianne Hart."_

She blinked. The girl was watching her in the moment of her recollection.

"Remember something, did you?" The girl picked her up and ran her against the wall. "Remember or not we still have orders to kill you."

Orianne reached behind her and fingered the gun. Almost as fast as the boy and girl she pulled it out and aimed it at the girl's head. The girl was taken by surprise. But then she giggled.

"Do you know how to use it?"

Orianne glanced at the trigger. She pushed it forward aiming it at the girl's head. Then she tried hitting the girl in the stomach. The girl releases some of her grip on Orianne. Orianne slid away from the wall and kicked the girl in the knee.

She fell but swiped at the ground, trying to get Orianne. Orianne jumped over her leg and picked her up by her waist. She threw the girl over into some equipment. Orianne stared at herself, surprised she did that. Holding the gun she aimed it at Ed and the boy.

Ed was losing by quite a bit. Every time he tried to use alchemy the boy would dodge it and retreat back to the beams above them. The boy was too fast for Ed to lock onto him using alchemy. Ed had to rely on his fighting skills. His were inferior to the boy's.

The boy swiped at Ed's feet and kicked him. Ed tried his best to dodge the blows. But many hit him. Finally Ed tried to hit the boy. Using his automail arm, he aimed for the boy's leg.

The boy grabbed his arm and in a flash dug his finger in a particular spot in his arm. Ed's arm shattered. The metal fell to the ground leaving wires dangling where Ed's automail should have been. It took Ed a minute to register his automail arm was totaled by a boy in a black suit.

Orianne fired the gun, purposefully missing the boy. The boy turned to look at Orianne.

"Oh, now Phoenix remembers how to shoot a gun. Are you still as sharp a shooter as you used to be?"

As the boy took off to find his accomplice Orianne shot another bullet, grazing the boy's left shoulder. He hid in equipment on the other side of the room. Orianne and Ed took cover behind crates. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Phoenix?" Ed started. "Is that your real name?"

Orianne shrugged. She pointed to Ed's right arm.

"Long story short, Al and I did something we shouldn't have and that's why Al doesn't have a body in his armor and I have an automail arm and leg."

"If you want to play with guns, that's fine with us!" The boy yelled across the room.

Ed sneaked a peak around to get a look at their attackers when he was greeted with a round of bullets. He felt one breezed past his cheek less than an inch away. He muttered a swear. Orianne kicked Ed, sending him into the line of fire.

"Why? This is cruel!" Ed screamed while running from the line of fire.

Orianne fired her share of bullets at the boy and girl. They stopped firing and Ed got back under cover. Orianne saw an oil drum sitting across the room near where the boy and girl were hidden. She fired her bullets there, making an explosion. It shook the building. The girl screamed.

Ed and Orianne waiting to see what would happen. The boy came out and jumped from the ground to the rail, holding the girl. Her leg was bleeding. Before he vanished the boy spoke to them.

"We may have failed, but this isn't over."


	12. She's Not My Girlfriend

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"Winry is going to be mad at you Ed," Al reminded.<p>

Ed huffed. "Don't remind me. It time anyway to pay her a visit. I needed a tune up."

He rubbed his face with his left hand. His right shoulder was wrapped up so that the wires weren't dangling anymore. Orianne sat beside Al, deep in thought. All of them were at the hospital. They sat in the waiting room.

"As for you," Ed began. "That was stupid what you did back there! You could have killed me!"

Orianne looked at Ed. She had the expression of a pet that was being scolded by its master. Ed was steaming mad still. Orianne signaled for a notepad and pen. Al and Ed found one for her and she wrote her message.

_I had a flashback. I was talking to Liam Hans. I was asking him to protect me and I would allow him to test on me. I said I wanted to forget._

"What did you want to forget?" Al asked.

Orianne shrugged.

"Since when did you know how to shoot a gun?"

Orianne didn't know.

"And what about that fighting back there against the girl?"

She still didn't understand herself. Ed slouched in his seat.

"I sure hope those people don't follow us to Resembool." Ed mumbled to himself, "How did they do that?"

Al asked, "Do what?"

"That kid completely shattered my automail with the touch of his finger!"

Orianne gave Ed the notepad.

_Those two looked familiar. I think they were twins. As for being able to shoot a gun and lifting the girl like a feather it felt instinctive._

"You recognize them, huh? Are they your enemies?"

She couldn't answer that because she couldn't remember. The Elrics and Orianne made their way back to TLQ to pack for Resembool.

~XXX~

"I'm sorry Yin," Yang apologized.

Yin grunted in pain. The doctor had put a cast around her leg and was making sure it was put on right. Before entering their Father knocked. Yang immediately got down on his knees. The doctor bowed to the Father and left.

He was dressed in a silk robe reaching down to his ankles. Yin bowed her head to her Father from where she sat, her short black hair and bangs hiding her face. Yang licked his lips nervously. His black hair couldn't hide his shame from his Father. Yang shoulder was bandaged where Orianne's bullet grazed him.

"The doctor said it was a minor fracture on her thigh." Yang said.

"Phoenix has come out of her catatonia, am I correct?"

Yang nodded. Their Father stroked his long beard.

"You waited too long," the Father said, making Yang flinch. "Lotus will have to take over now that you two are injured."

He left with nothing more to say. Yin sensed Yang was hurt by their Father.

"He doesn't hate us Yang."

"I wanted him to be proud of us."

"I do too," Yin said softly.

~XXX~

"Resembool is where we grew up," Al told Orianne. "Our long time friend Winry Rockbell lives here."

Al lectured Orianne about the rural town with lots of rolling hills and green grass. They had to walk quite a distance from the train station. As they passed a plot of land where a house might have stood Al explained it was their home. Ed kept quiet until they reached Winry's home. It was a two story house painted a cheery yellow color.

"Al! Ed!" A girl with long blonde hair screamed happily.

Suddenly she went back into the house from the porch. She came motoring down the dirt road, holding a wrench. Ed started running for his life.

"How could you destroy my automail work again! You're so ungrateful."

"Don't hit me!"

Orianne and Al watched the two as Winry chased Ed around the yard. A short lady stepped out of the house, holding a long thin pipe in her mouth. She wore glasses and had her hair pulled back.

"Is that how you greet guests Winry? I thought I taught you better than that."

Winry quit chasing Ed and looked at the lady. She glared at Ed before changing her mood. Orianne caught her eye.

"When did you get a girlfriend, Ed?"

"Why does everyone think she's my girlfriend?" Ed yelled, still trying to catch his breath.


	13. Don't Force Things

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>Winry had gotten rid of Ed's totaled automail arm. She had given him a substitute until she could finish his new one. Orianne played with the Rockbell's dog Den. Den happily licked her face as she scratched her ears. Winry talked while gathering automail parts.<p>

"There was this beautiful automail tool I saw in a catalog. It was the newest and nicest yet!"

"How soon can you finish my arm?"

Winry stopped and calculated in her head. "About five days. Maybe three if I work nonstop. Why?"

"Someone is out to kill Orianne. We don't want you to get hurt if they come here," Al said.

"Well at least I've got two good fighters."

"Three," Ed corrected.

Winry looked over to Orianne. She smiled at Winry.

"B-but...She looks harmless!"

Ed mumbled, "That's what we all thought."

He sat lying on the couch reading a book. Orianne was on the floor petting Den beside Ed. Ed glanced over at her a couple of times. Al was admiring some of the automail hanging up on the wall when Wintry pulled him away. They had their backs to Orianne and Ed.

She whispered, "Is it just me, or is Ed checking out Orianne?"

Al glanced over his shoulder at Ed and Orianne. Ed would watch Orianne for a couple of seconds before returning to his book. He at one point got up and announced to no one in particular that he was going outside.

"He was looking at Orianne a lot."

"I think he has a crush on her!"

"How do you know?"

Winry explained, "Ed acts different when he talks to Orianne. He's maybe not as reckless? Either way do you think that Orianne likes him?"

"I suppose so. It's hard to tell," Al started fidgeting. "What are you going to do Winry?"

"I'm going to get them together of course!"

"Maybe that's not such a good idea."

Winry objected. "Nonsense!"

"Shouldn't we just leave them be? Ed wouldn't like it if he found out."

She wasn't listening to Al at that point. Already the wheels were turning in her head.

~XXX~

"Winry? Where are you?" Ed yelled, looking through the house for her.

He stepped out of the house onto the porch where Orianne sat by a table. It had plates with food on it and a lit candle. Orianne was looking just as puzzled as Ed. Ed sat down across from her.

"Did you do this?"

Orianne shook her head no. They sat in awkward silence. Ed coughed.

"Where's Winry? She told me to put this shirt on and tell her when I was finished."

She didn't know where Winry was. They couldn't find Al either. Pinako was in town buying groceries. Ed squirmed in his seat. He had a white shirt on. They sat in uncomfortable silence, not touching their food.

"Come on Ed! Tell her you like her!" Winry cried, standing up from underneath the porch.

"You planned this?" Ed clenched his fists.

He jumped down from the porch and chased Winry.

"Mind your own business!"

"Just tell me, do you like her?"

"NO I DON'T! Quit playing matchmaker!"

"But you two look cute together! Even though she's taller than you and it should be the other way around, you're still a cute couple."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

Al guiltily stood up from his hiding place under the porch. Orianne stomped back into the house.

~XXX~

"Don't try to force things," Pinako told Winry.

They sat on the porch eating the food that Ed and Orianne didn't eat.

"I know that they like each other Granny."

"Everyone goes at their own pace. Orianne and Ed seem to like to go slow. Did you apologize to them?"

"I said sorry to Orianne, and I tried to go to Ed but he wouldn't let me finish talking. He's still mad about it."

Pinako pulled her pipe out of her mouth.

"He knows you were just trying to help." She stood up and made her way to the door. "Better come inside. You've still got to finish Ed's automail."


	14. Clean and Quick

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p><em>Sicarious. Sicarius. <em>

_ "You can't just walk away. You'll be hunted down."_

_ Sicarius. Sicarius. Sicarius._

Orianne bolt up in bed. The dream still lingered. One word stood out—sicarius. She had no idea what it meant. Before going into the kitchen Orianne dressed.

It was the fourth day they had stayed in Resembool and also the day Ed would get his new arm. After breakfast Ed had his automail attached. He drew in a sharp breath as they connected the automail to his shoulder. Orianne watched worriedly.

"Don't worry about Ed," Al reassured. "He's done this many times. Attaching automail is very painful because you're attaching every nerve to the automail."

Once his arm was attached and he wasn't in pain anymore Ed and Al sparred outside of the house. Orianne gazed at them from the steps from the porch. Ed kicked at his armored brother and blocked his punches. Eventually, Ed lost. He wiped his face as he came back to the porch, sitting down beside Orianne.

Orianne stood up and ran over to Al. She pointed to herself and then Al.

Al said, "You want to spar with me?"

She shook her head eagerly. Both of them stood with their hands up. Al didn't try his hardest. He ran at Orianne. She dodged his arm and grabbed it. Orianne swung him over her shoulder like he weighed a bag of marbles.

Ed was watching them. He was drinking a glass of water when it happened. His mouth dropped. She had Al pinned with his helmet against the ground and holding his arms.

"How did you do that?" He exclaimed from where he stood.

Orianne smiled while shrugging. She let go of Al.

"Nicely done Orianne," Al complimented.

Ed walked down the porch toward Al and Orianne.

"It's my turn."

"If she beat me she'll cream you, brother."

"I'm not going to go easy like you did Al."

Ed and Orianne got ready. Ed swung his arm at Orianne. She grabbed it and sent him straight past her. He lost his balance for a moment but then regained it. He turned around to face her.

She was grinning at him. Orianne kicked out her leg to hit Ed in the stomach. Ed caught her leg and twisted it, sending her to the ground. Her other leg kicked out and tripped him. Then Orianne jumped back on her feet. She put her foot down on Ed's back and crouched down to put her arm around his neck.

_"Make it clean and quick."_

Orianne paused long enough that Ed pushed his hand against her face and roll them so that they were on their sides. He elbowed her in her stomach and ripped out of her grasp. Ed stood up and looked at Orianne. She looked up at Ed. He was breathing heavy.

"You hesitated," he said. "Why?"

Orianne took Ed's hand and stood up. She tapped her head.

"Another memory?"

She nodded.

"If we were really fighting you would've had the chance to kill me. That was impressive."

Orianne smiled and bowed to Ed. A figure watched the three of them playing around. Under the long trench coat was a girl with brown eyes. Hidden under her hat was her long black curly hair. Without a word she started down the dirt road.


	15. Bent Rules

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's up?" Ed spoke into the telephone. "We're just about ready to board."<p>

"Glad I caught you in time," Maes replied. "I checked all the gangs and groups the military has registered in their records and so far there is no one who has that particular style of murdering."

"Could they identify who the gang was by the weapon they left behind?"

"The thing is that the weapon vanished. There was no log that the weapon was at the crime scene and that it was analyzed."

"Huh. That's weird." Ed suggested, "Do you think someone is covering up the clues?"

"If so, it would have to be within the military. On the up side I've got an adorable new picture of Elicia that I have to show you! She—" Maes paused, hearing the dial tone.

Ed hung up the phone and boarded the train with Orianne and Al. Orianne sat by the window across from Al. Ed sat next to Orianne. He told them what Maes had to say.

"Why would someone want to protect a gang?" Al wondered out loud.

"You've got to wonder."

As the Elrics came up with theories Orianne glanced past Ed at the aisle. A lady dressed in a khaki colored hat and long trench coat walked the aisle slowly. When she passed where Orianne sat she pulled her sunglasses down her face to stare at Orianne. She had brown eyes and a slim face. Orianne remembered a word then. _Lotus_.

The lady kept on walking and exited the car. All she could remember was a name. All of a sudden, Orianne stood up and went after the lady.

"Orianne," Al started. "Where are you going?"

She pushed open the train car's door and entered the next one. On her left were private compartments. She looked in each one that had its door open. One of them, she found the lady in the trench coat. The lady watched Orianne.

Orianne had a mixed expression cross her face. The lady took off her sunglasses completely.

"I just want to talk," She stated.

Orianne warily sat down across from her. The lady stood up and closed the door to the private compartment.

After seating herself again, the lady said, "It's not too late. You can still change your mind and everything will go back to normal."

She didn't say a word.

"I've got orders to kill you," the lady continued. "Just talking to you goes against protocol."

Orianne stared at her. The lady uncrossed her legs and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Can you speak?"

She shook her head.

"Do you remember me?"

The lady received a no. She sat back, thinking.

"You don't have any idea what I'm talking about then. I'm a stickler about rules, but I know when rules need to be bent. From what I've picked up your friends are very clever."

The lady stood up and pulled a knife from inside her coat. She pulled up a black cloth hidden by her lapel so that it concealed her nose, mouth and cheeks.

"I've got an image to keep up so please play along." She pulled Orianne up and held the knife to her throat. "Call me Lotus."

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing an angry Ed. Lotus pushed Orianne toward him. They crashed in a heap outside of the private compartments. Lotus took off for another car. Ed untangled himself from Orianne and ran after her.

"Stop!"

Ed chased her into a baggage car. He kept his guard up, looking around him. Orianne and Al came in not too much later. Without so much as a rustle from her clothing Lotus dropped down from the ceiling of the car behind Ed. She flipped open her ring to reveal a spike under the rhinestone.

Orianne saw Lotus's ring.

She screamed, "Ed!"


	16. Tip Off

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>Ed turned around and was nailed by Lotus's other hand in the face. He crashed against a box holding what sounded like plates. Ed tried to punch Lotus. He missed. But he charged at her, making them crash into the side of the train car.<p>

Lotus punched Ed with her hand. She left a little hole in his left arm from the ring stabbing him. From there she bolted out the train car. Al transmuted a box into a spear and threw it at Lotus. It hit the next train car's door.

Al ran out to find Lotus. Orianne went to Ed who was lying on the floor, stunned. She sat him up against the wall.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ed drawled, "Why is the room tipping?"

Al came back and knelt beside Ed.

He informed, "She disappeared. I can't find her anywhere."

"I think Ed's going to be alright. He's not choking or anything."

"You spoke," Al breathed. "For the first time."

"Al, wake me up when we get to Resembool," Ed's head drooped as he said that.

In no time he was asleep.

"We're actually going to Central, brother."

~XXX~

Roy was just closing up his office. He hummed to himself as he was putting on his coat. As he turned to get his keys to his car from his desk a lady sat with her legs crossed on his desk. She wore a black suit and gloves. Her black hair curled down her back.

He stopped to stare at her, trying to remember who she was. Roy smiled.

"How did you get in here?"

She replied, "It's on a need to know basis."

Lotus stood up and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You are aware that Phoenix is with the Fullmetal Alchemist, correct?"

"Yes. She popped in here a while ago. Why are you bringing this up Lotus?"

"I give you permission to tell them about us. They've been trying to find Phoenix's family." Lotus added, "This conversation stays between us. _Only _us."

As Lotus was walking toward the door Roy stopped her.

"Why are you doing this?"

She said over her shoulder, "Helping one of my favorite people recover from amnesia."

While closing the door to Roy's office she threw him his keys. He caught them. As soon as she left Roy jumped out into the hallway. She was nowhere in sight.

He said to himself, "How do they do that?"

~XXX~

"Okay," Ed sat down at the table in one of the TLQ apartments. "Time to hear what you know."

Al and Orianne also sat at the kitchen table.

"I still don't remember much up until when you guys found me. I apparently made a deal with Liam Hans to protect me and in return I'd have him test whatever he wanted on me. As long as I forgot whatever I wanted to forget. The twins, the thief, and Lotus have a connection to me. I remember someone telling me to 'make it clean and quick'. That happened when I was sparring with Ed."

Everyone sat silent, thinking.

Al suggested, "Would that sentence be referring to fighting?"

"From the situation and the timing of your flashback it must have to do with killing someone," Ed put in.

Orianne replied, "What?"

"You had me in a position where if you had a knife you could have slit my throat or sever the nerve at the back of my neck, killing me instantly."

Orianne looked confused.

"I don't want to kill anyone. Why would I know how to shoot a gun and fight?"

The phone rang in the apartment. Ed got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Fullmetal?"_

"That's me, the one and only."

_"This is Colonel Mustang. Report to my office. Bring along your girlfriend and Al."_

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Ed slammed the phone back down. Orianne gave him a confused look. Al would have given him one also.

Ed explained, "The Colonel has asked to see all of us."


	17. The Sicarius

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"What do you want Colonel?" Ed agitatedly asked.<p>

Orianne, Al and Ed stood around Roy's desk. Roy stood beside his window, gazing outside. He turned his head to them.

"A little birdie told me you were looking up gangs and families."

"So what? Who told you?"

"Just a little bird. You could have come to me. I have the connections to get what you need." Roy leaned against his desk. "The thing is, you wouldn't find what you're looking for in regular files."

"What does that mean?" Al asked.

"The answers you're looking for are top secret—the ultimate. Information only divulged to privileged officers. Lucky for you, I'm one of them, and you three should be—"

Ed interrupted. "Just get to the point."

Roy glared at Ed. "I have clearance to share with you what I'm about to say. The weapon that was found at the Hughes home was taken by the military. They erased any record of the weapon existing. Why? It's because the weapon belongs to the Sicarius."

Orianne took a step back.

"Sicarius?" She uttered. "I had a dream where someone kept saying Sicarius."

Roy pulled out a folder with pictures.

"These are the members of the Sicarius."

He gave the folder to Orianne. Ed and Al looked over her shoulder. Orianne recognized Lotus.

"Who are these people?" Ed asked.

"Sicarius means assassin in Latin," Roy explained. "They are the military's elite assassins. You're looking at the current, retired, and to be assassins. Sicarius is their codename for safety purposes. The military, and the Sicarius are very careful to disguise their existence. The public is suppose to not know they exist."

Orianne said, "Why are they after me?"

"I'll get to that. The Sicarius are not selected from civilians or soldiers to become assassins. Assassination is in their blood. The Hayashi clan has practiced assassination for many generations. They are particularly well at dealing with stress and their emotions.

"Their weapons and assassination techniques are very complicated and advanced. Their secrets have been passed down from generation to generation. Even though we have a mutual relationship with them they do not share any techniques with us. The military also stays out of their personal affairs within the family.

"The Hayashi's have real names, but they never use them. Instead, they are given nicknames. It's a technique to avoid unearthing their existence."

Orianne was getting uncomfortable. Her brow was furrowed as if she had something on the tip of her tongue.

Roy continued, aware Orianne was piecing things together. "The reason why the Sicarius are after you? You won't kill, Phoenix. You won't become an assassin."

Orianne's eyes widened. Everything came like a flood gate opening. Ed and Al were speechless. Ed was wide eyed like Orianne. She ran out of the room.

"Orianne!" Al called.

She didn't stop running until she found a closet. Orianne slammed the door to the janitor's closet and sat down in the small room. She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her forehead against her knees. Her breathing was heavy and labored. Tears fell out of her eyes.

In a janitor's closet alone, she started to cry.

Al was about to go after when Roy stopped him.

"Let her go. I've got more to tell you two."

Ed froze in the middle of the room.

"From when she was born she was trained to be an assassin."

"Sh-she's... An assassin?" Ed managed to get out.

"Phoenix announced that she didn't want to become one to the whole family. The Hayashi clan believe she jeopardizes their invisibility. Best to eliminate the runt of the family."

Ed ran out of Roy's office. Al called to him to stop. He didn't stop running until he was outside. Ed leaned against the side of the building, and slowly slid down to the ground.


	18. Sicarius Ceremony

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"Jia Li! I've got a surprise for you."<p>

A little girl had her hands behind her back. In the courtyard of their big home was a garden with a single oriental tree. Beside the tree was a small koi pond. Her older sister widened her brown eyes at the magenta eyed girl. She crouched down to her height with a serious face.

"I'm Lotus. You aren't supposed to call anyone by their real name."

"Sorry."

Lotus smiled at her. "Now what was it that you wanted to show me?"

Her sister brought out a paper crane. Lotus beamed and took the origami from her sister.

"Wow. You did a great job Phoenix."

Phoenix jumped around happily.

"You may be able to make a paper crane, but can you catch me?"

A boy zoomed into the courtyard, snatching Lotus's origami from her hand. Phoenix screamed at her brother and started running after him. Lotus chased the two of them. They ran through their home and through the courtyard, almost trampling the flowers in the garden.

"Stop Steel! Give that back," Phoenix commanded.

Steel chuckled. "Not until you catch me!"

Phoenix picked up her pace in running. Although Steel was three years older than Phoenix, she was gaining on him. As he led the trio back into the courtyard Phoenix leaped forward, tackling Steel. He fell, crushing the origami. All three of them were running fast. Lotus crashed into them. They all giggled in a pile.

"No!" Phoenix shrieked, grabbing the origami from Steel. "It's ruined."

Lotus took the crane from Phoenix and smoothed it out. She proudly showed it to Phoenix again.

"Now it's better."

"Lotus," Mother called. "It's time to get ready."

Lotus hid the crane in her pocket. She stood up and straightened her clothes. Then she combed through her long curly hair. Phoenix sat up and got off of Steel.

"What's happening today?"

Steel said, "We told you a hundred times! Lotus is going to become an assassin."

"What's that?"

"Someone who gets rid of demons," Lotus explained.

"You're going to become a demon slayer?" Phoenix exclaimed. "I want to become one too!"

"No Phoenix. She's not—" Steel was stopped by Lotus.

"Steel is going to become one too. So are the Gemini, Desert, and Fox."

Lotus shooed Phoenix away to get dressed for the ceremony. Steel gave her a confused look.

"Assassins aren't demon slayers."

Lotus nodded, "It's simpler than saying we kill people."

She left to get ready for the Sicarius Ceremony. Phoenix skipped toward her room. She could hear Desert grunting and punching a bag.

In his room he brutally threw punch after kick. She peeked her head around into his room. Hanging on his walls were menacing looking weapons. With a final grunt Desert punched the bag, spilling beans all over his floor.

"You shouldn't hit the bag so hard."

Desert looked at Phoenix. He was the only one in the family that had a green eye and brown eye. His left eye was brown. Unlike Steel or Yang who had their hair cut regularly Desert didn't like getting haircuts often. His black hair was wild and covered the back of his neck.

"Beat it, brat."

"My name is Phoenix!"

"Shut up and get out of here!"

Desert stomped toward his door and slammed it shut. He then closed his curtains to his window. Phoenix didn't understand why her older brother had to be so hostile to her. It didn't matter though. Steel and Lotus would play with her.

Yin and Yang were sparring with each other in another courtyard garden. They were wrestling more than sparring. Yang jumped Yin and body slammed her. She pulled his hair.

"Ouch! That's not fair!"

Phoenix walked past them, not wanting to interfere. Neither of the Gemini play with their other sibling much. They stuck close to each other. A nanny was waiting for her when she got to her room. The nanny dressed her in a red and black silk dress.

In the banquet hall Lotus sat in the middle with spikes attached to a rope resting in front of her. She had her hair tied back and wore a black tight fitting suit. Phoenix grinned at Lotus. She smiled back. The Hayashi family sat in order.

Mother and Father sat together with Steel on the left side of him. Desert sat beside Steel and Phoenix sat next to Desert. The Gemini sat on the left of Phoenix and little Fox sat with her nanny. Fox squirmed in her nanny's grasp. As she made noises Desert grew more annoyed. He growled to himself.

Steel said, "Calm yourself Desert. She's just a toddler."

Father's family had come to witness the Sicarius Ceremony. Two uncles and one aunt came with their children. None of Father's sibling had as big a family as he. When it was time Father stood up.

"We are here to acknowledge that Jia Li Hayashi has mastered the family secrets and weapons of an assassin."

Once Father sat down two men in blue military uniforms dragged in a scraggly looking man. Desert watched intensely. Phoenix didn't understand why a man was brought to the Sicarius Ceremony.

"By killing this criminal, you've become an assassin."

The man was released from his bonds. He tried to run out of the room. Lotus caught him with a barbed harpoon hidden in her dark outfit. The harpoon caught the man in the leg. He yelled as she dragged him back into the middle of the room.

Phoenix hid her face as she heard him cry out one last time.


	19. Elimination

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>Lotus was still in her dark assassins suit when she opened her sister's door. Phoenix was sitting against her headboard in bed, thinking. She had an intense look on her face.<p>

"What's with the face?"

Lotus sat down beside her.

She asked softly, "Why did you kill that man?"

Lotus took a minute to come up with an answer. "He had done bad things. Now that he's gone lots of people are safer. It's up to us to eliminate the demons."

Phoenix was quiet. After nothing being said between them Lotus kissed the top of her head.

"Good night. I'm still your favorite sister right?"

Phoenix managed to smile. "And I'm still your favorite!"

Lotus stepped back outside into the hallway. The moon lit up the courtyards of the Hayashi home. Instead of going to her room, she went to the highest roof. She unfolded what looked like a staff with wings, and jumped off. Lotus glided away from her home, pulling a string that flapped the wings of the tall staff.

~XXX~

Desert kicked Phoenix's back and pushed her toward the pond. She flipped herself over the pond. He joined her and tackled her to the ground, holding her arm behind her back.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Phoenix gasped.

Desert let her go. Steel sat beside the pond reading.

Without looking up from his book he commented, "You are awfully aggressive in combat. More so than Yang."

Desert shrugged. "Power and speed is my forte."

Phoenix held her shoulder. "Gee, you didn't have to break my arm."

"You should treat sparring as if you were really doing it," Desert said. "I can't believe your ready for the Sicarius Ceremony."

Steel added, "As much as power and speed are important, accuracy is also key. I'd hate to admit it, but you lack accuracy Desert. Its a wonder how you became an assassin."

Desert glared at Steel and Phoenix who giggled.

Before leaving he retorted, "At least I don't hold back."

Phoenix sat down against the oriental tree. Steel looked over to her.

"What are you thinking?"

She shrugged. "About the Sicarius Ceremony."

"Are you nervous?"

Phoenix looked at the grass.

"Sort of."

Steel closed his book and gazed at the fish in the pond.

"Lotus is coming home for your Ceremony. Remember we used to play here before she became an assassin?"

Phoenix nodded before starting, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Steel sat down in the grass across from Phoenix, his dark blue eyes curious.

"Of course."

He leaned in close to hear the secret Phoenix was about to share. She took her time to get it out.

"I don't," She whispered, "Think I want to become an assassin."

There was a tense silence between them. Steel pulled away, shock all over his face.

"Why?"

"I'm proud I can do all these things and being a Hayashi but I don't want to hurt people."

"Even people who are bad?"

Phoenix shook her head no.

"We kill to protect people. We eliminate people for a good cause," Steel explained. "No Hayashi has ever failed to reach the Sicarius Ceremony."

"What happens if I don't want to become an assassin?"

Steel looked away, scratching his black hair. He stared straight into Phoenix's eyes.

"We'll have to hunt you down and kill you. Promise me you'll not tell anyone else what you shared with me."

Phoenix promised.

~XXX~

Phoenix sat in the middle of the banquet hall. All her family were watching her. She sat with a gun resting on its side in front of her. Lotus's choice of weapon always was toward spikes. Steel liked using daggers. Desert used his bear hands.

Phoenix was the sharp shooter of the family. She looked around her and at her family. The Gemini watched her intently, knowing that they'd be the next to go through the ceremony when they reached fifteen. Fox was still young. She didn't seem as interested in the event that was about to take place.

Her green eyes flitted around the room. Fox was more hyper than her siblings. Yin and Yang were the most mellow of the siblings. Phoenix had so many things going through her mind. Just like what Father did at Lotus, Steel, and Desert's Sicarius Ceremonies, he stood up.

"We are here to acknowledge that—"

Phoenix spoke up. "Excuse me Father, I have something to say."

Never before had a Hayashi interrupted the Ceremony. The cousins began sifting around, uncomfortable. Phoenix stood up. As she was dressing in her dark suit she had made up her mind.

"I will not kill the criminal that you are going to set before me."

Family gasped. Phoenix's sisters and brothers gawked at her. Only Fox didn't seem exactly sure what was going on.

"What are you saying?" Father stepped back, appalled.

"I won't become an assassin."

Father was livid. He paced the room for a moment, wiping his face.

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

He roared, "Get out of my sight! Leave the house and never come back."

Phoenix didn't move from her spot.

"Get out!"

She departed. After she left Father sat back down, looking pale. Mother went to him. Their children crowded around him. He looked distraught.

As he talked, he looked heartbroken. "Eliminate her, Steel."


	20. Doctor Liam Hans

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>Phoenix stopped at a tavern. It was raining outside as she entered. She scanned the heads of the people until she saw a particular man. Phoenix didn't take off the hood of her coat.<p>

"Dr. Liam Hans, I presume?"

The doctor looked up at her. He became alarmed.

"How do you know my name?"

Phoenix sat down across from him.

"I was doing some research. I heard you are testing on live human subjects."

"Who are you?"

Phoenix replied, "That's none of your concern. Do you need more human test subjects?"

Liam took a sip of beer. "Maybe."

"Someone is after me. Admit me with a fake identity as one of your human test subjects."

The doctor watched Phoenix thoughtfully.

"Why should I?"

"If you protect me I'll let you do tests on me—inject me with whatever you want. Just make sure that I forget."  
>He thought over this more. Finally he gave Phoenix an answer.<p>

"Alright. If you insist," Liam Hans answered. "This is the oddest thing anyone has asked me."

Orianne said, "My situation is odd."

"We'll need to come up with an alias for you."

"I'm one step ahead, doctor. Orianne Hart."

~XXX~

Steel eavesdropped on his sister's conversation. Whether or not she knew he was listening Steel made up his mind. He would guard her unless the situation changed. Otherwise he'd have to kill her. Steel planned on proposing the idea to his Father.

Steel unhooked his listening device from the side of the tavern. At least he could avoid killing Phoenix for a while. Steel took one last look at his sister through a window before he fled.


	21. Reflection

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>Al opened up Orianne's closet. She looked up at him, wiping her eyes.<p>

"Brother! I found Orianne."

Ed came walking into view. He had his hands in his pockets and wouldn't look at her. Orianne stood up. Al waited for someone to say something.

Al suggested, "Why don't we go somewhere to eat? You guys must be hungry."

"I'll be at the park if you need me," Orianne started walking.

Al and Ed didn't object.

"Let's go back to the TLQ," Ed said.

Orianne walked to the nearest park. She bumped several people on the sidewalk, giving an absentminded apology while continuing on her way. In the park she sat down under a tree. A little boy was flying a kite in the field. Two others were running around. She watched the children play as she sat thinking.

Nearby was a bench. Lotus walked toward Orianne and sat down on the bench. She wore a summer dress. Her black curly hair was pulled back. Orianne glanced at her, and then quickly turned her attention back to the children.

"What do you want?" Orianne mumbled.

"Do you remember me?"

"Yes, I remember you."

"What are you going to do now Phoenix?"

"My name is Orianne," she snapped.

"Your smart. Now that you remember how are you going to save yourself?"

"Why did you want me to remember? Why couldn't you have left me the way I was? I was happy being ignorant."

Lotus replied, "Ignorance would have been the death of you."

Orianne quietly asked, "How do I know that I remember everything? What if there are some things that I can't remember?"

"Whether you know or not, does it change you? Information can destroy us only if you let it. I know of course that it won't destroy you because you're a Sicarius. I'm just helping you out. "

Orianne rubbed her eyes. She turned her body away from Lotus.

She muttered, "Just go away."

Lotus watched her sister for a moment, before getting up and leaving.

~XXX~

Al was sitting in his room, bored. As soon as they came home Ed went straight to his room. He shut the door and hadn't said a word since then. It worried Al. The afternoon withered away.

It was close to dinnertime. Al prepared a sandwich for his brother. He carried the plate towards Ed's closed door. _Knock, knock._

"Brother? You didn't have lunch. Are you hungry? I made you a sandwich."

A moment later Ed came out and took the plate from Al only to shut the door on him again. Al stayed on the other side of the door.

"Are you okay?" Al didn't receive an answer. "Is this about the news of Orianne?"

Ed didn't say a word. Al knew he was listening to him though.

"If you want to know my opinion I still like her. She's still the same person except she trained to be an assassin."

When Ed still wouldn't answer him he sighed and returned to his room. Not too much later Orianne came in.

Al peeked his head out of his room and exclaimed, "You're back!"

Orianne nodded. She stood by the door.

"Just because I was born into a family that assassinates doesn't mean I have to become one. I'm going to break free."

Ed burst out of his room, obviously angry.

He bellowed, "Do they teach you to be good liars? And play on people's emotions?"

"Yes, but I would never—"

"Did you lie to us? Was being silent just a ruse so we could be your shield?"

Orianne defended, "No! I truly couldn't talk. You and Al are my friends."

She backed toward the door, looking very hurt. Orianne's back hit the wall. She didn't cry.

Before leaving she yelled, "Your the only friends I've ever had!"

The door slammed shut, rattling the decoration on the coffee table in the living room. Al looked over to Ed. He was still looking at where Orianne stood, huffing. Al went over to his brother and lifted him up by his automail leg. Ed yelled at Al up-side-down.

"You're an idiot," Al plainly stated. "I trust Orianne. She would never lie to us."

Ed quieted down.

Ed said, "Orianne was trained to be an assassin and comes from a long line of assassins. How am I supposed to talk to her now?"

"Be gentle with her. Orianne is still the same person she was before we found out her background. I think she won't let the new information change who she is right now."

Ed hung in silence. Al put him down again gently.

"Why don't you go apologize to her?"

Ed stepped out into the hallway. Orianne sat on the window sill at the end of the hall. She looked out at the moonlit military base. Ed shuffled toward her, his hands in his pockets of his dark pants. The window sill was long enough for Ed to sit across from her.

The two of them sat watching the nightlife and the moon.


	22. More to Worry About

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"When I was growing up in my home I only had my siblings as my friends," Orianne explained quietly, looking out the window. "We weren't allowed to play outside of our home. Everything we learned was learned inside the walls of the house we lived in. Each of us had private tutors. There's a difference between friends and siblings as friends.<p>

"You grow up with your siblings all your life. With friends its different. You don't see your friends every day and you aren't with them every waking second. Friends see you differently than siblings. Friends and siblings are also very similar though. You're going to have those times when you don't see eye to eye and fight. "

Ed gazed at Orianne. Suddenly he stuck out his left hand, hiding his face with his bangs. Orianne looked at his hand, and then his hidden face. Ed was watching her through his bangs. She smiled at him and took his hand with her left hand.

They shook hands.

~XXX~

"Owwwwww," Lotus moaned. "I'm sorry Father. Phoenix outsmarted me."

The Hayashi siblings sat before their sister in chronological order. Yin had to sit on a chair instead of on her knees. Her crutches were leaning against her chair. Mother and Father were the first. Lotus had her right arm bandaged, and was using crutches. Her right ankle was bandaged. Steel tried keeping a straight face. He was succeeding for time.

"How did she outsmart you?" Father asked, eying Lotus's bandaged arm and leg.

"She tripped me and made me land in a thorny bush," Lotus replied.

If you looked closer at Lotus she had small cuts all over her arms and legs. Her face was scratched up pretty good.

"The thorns trapped me and she got away."

Father thought carefully, watching Lotus.

"Very well. It's obvious you can no longer go after Phoenix. Desert?"

Desert perked up excitedly. "Yes Father?"

"You are to kill Phoenix."

Desert stood up and walked to face his Father. He bowed to him.

"It would be an honor."

"But take Fox with you."

"What?" Desert looked up.

Father answered, "This is an opportunity for her to see what its like."

Desert fought back his temper. He nodded rigidly. As soon as Father dismissed his children Steel bolted out of the banquet hall. Lotus limped back to her room. She passed a bush. Steel jumped out of the bush and grabbed Lotus's bandaged ankle.

"Ow!" Lotus howled.

"That really hurt?"

"Of course it did!"

Steel started laughing again. He dropped to the ground in laughter.

Lotus sniffed, "Does my pain make you laugh?"

While still in his fits of laughter, Steel led Lotus to his room. Lotus sat down on his bed. Steel closed his door to his room and the curtains. He sat down beside Lotus.

Steel whispered, "How did you fake it?"

"I purposefully injured myself." Lotus received a skeptical look. "Check my arm. There's a gash there."

He unraveled her bandage. As Lotus had said, there was a scab forming. Steel started laughing again. Lotus demanded to know why.

"Y-you..." Steel tried to get out. "It was obvious you were lying! You're a terrible actress!"

"To you maybe! I think Father bought it." She changed the subject. "But now we've got a bigger problem on our hands."

Steel stopped laughing.

"You're talking about Desert?"

"He'll be serious unlike the rest of us."

"What are we going to do?"

Lotus glanced around the room before leaning toward Steel's ear to whisper.


	23. Swirling Emotions

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Orianne greeted while bringing in a box.<p>

Al looked at the box.

"We didn't order anything."

"I know. It's for me." Orianne set it on the coffee table, moving the decoration over. "Lotus sent it."

Ed came out of the bathroom with his hair wet. He came toward the box, curious. Orianne ripped open the flaps. She pulled out two hand guns. Ed and Al cowered at the sight.

"Don't point those things at us!" Ed exclaimed.

"I know how to handle guns, thank you very much."

Orianne loaded them with bullet magazines. Then, pointing a gun at the wall, she pressed a button and a curved blade with a serrated edge appeared along the sight picture. Then she folded the grip against the barrel and held the gun so that the barrel and grip went across her knuckles. It was like a brass knuckle with a blade. Orianne changed the gun into a knuckle knife in less than fifteen seconds.

Ed and Al gawked at her. Orianne relaxed from her position and looked over at them.

"These are my old guns."

They didn't say anything as she strapped the magazines around her waist, concealed in a leather belt. She turned her gun back to normal.

"Why would your sister send you your guns?"

Orianne shrugged as she hid the guns in her shirt. "Probably so that I could defend myself. Are we ready to go?"

Under the orders of Roy Mustang, they were to head to Rosscrest. He had ordered Ed and Al to protect Orianne. In Rosscrest waited two other military personnel that would help protect her. At noon they boarded the train heading to the East. For two days they stayed on the same train.

Then they switched trains heading more northeast. The climate started getting cooler. The grass was the color of a muted green and scruffier in the northeast. On their way to Rosscrest they stopped in a town. The town was surrounded by trees.

It was cloudy as the trio wandered into to town of Langston. The streets were busy with people running around. Every shop had a window displaying their best. Al and Orianne stopped frequently at windows. Ed waited for them to finish.

"That's an awfully cool looking painting," Orianne said.

"It looks like the sky and land flipped positions."

"I think that the sky is setting and the land is darkening. What do you think Ed?"

Orianne turned her head to Ed. He noticed something red coming out of one of her nostrils. Ed walked over and handed her a handkerchief.

"You've got a nose bleed."

She held the fabric to her nose.

"Thanks. I'm not surprised. This climate is so dry."

Ed's watched her with less intensity than he usually had in his eyes. Then he looked away and started heading for the inn.

~XXX~

"Hurry, we've got to get to Phoenix before Desert and Fox," Steel said, flapping the wings of his staff.

"Will Lotus's plan work?" Yang questioned skeptically.

"We'll have four witnesses. You did tell Mustang exactly what I instructed you to do, correct?"

"Yes. He did ask why though."

Steel replied, "And what did you tell him?"

"It's on a need to know basis."

Yang and Steel had their dark suits on with their masks on their faces. Under the cover of night, they made their way toward their sister.

~XXX~

Fox jumped around on her bed in the safe house that she and Desert occupied. Desert tried to ignore his sister. He was sifting through the weapons he had. _She's been like this since she was a toddler! When will she grow up?_

"I'm bored. Play with me Hiro!"

Desert pounded his fist against the floor. He glared at Fox.

"Don't call me that. I'm Desert."

"I'll be the princess and you can be my loyal guard."

"I won't play your stupid games!"

Fox made a face at him behind his back. She stopped jumping on the bed and tucked herself under the covers.

"You're boring. When will we see Shima?"

"We will see _Phoenix _soon."

_If it weren't for Fox, I would have already been done with the job._

"She's nicer than you. Shima used to play with me."

"_Phoenix_ is a wimp—the runt of the family."

As Desert cleaned his weapons he couldn't help but smile in a sinister way. He hated Fox and her bubbly hyper self. He hated the Gemini. They were treated differently because they were twins. Lotus and Steel weren't as annoying but he hated them anyway.

Most of all he hated Phoenix. Right from the day she was born Desert knew she was the runt. Desert dreamed up how he would kill her. He was deciding between using his bear hands and breaking her neck or choking her to death with spikes when Fox interrupted his thoughts.

"What's with the creepy look on your face Hiro?"

"DESERT!"


	24. Ambushed By One

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>The next day was also cloudy. Ed, Al and Orianne were walking towards the train station. Like the day before, the town hummed with life.<p>

"That's how Equivalent Exchange works," Al concluded.

Orianne had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Wow. Alchemy sounds similar to our martial arts. Remember when Yang broke your automail?" Orianne stopped outside of the train station. "Everything has a weak point, and if hit at the right angle and power will shatter something completely. The Gemini are better with that kind of stuff than the rest of us."

"How did he know this spot was the weak point?"

Orianne shrugged. "Lots of studying."

At the ticket booth Ed pulled out his wallet. As he was getting the exact change ready for their tickets a little body zoomed in front of Ed and snatched his wallet. Ed looked from his hand to the body running away.

"Hey, that's my wallet! That kid stole my wallet!"

Ed was in the lead chasing the kid in the dark cloak. He couldn't see the kid's face because the hood was up. The kid was running out of town into the dark forest. Ed was determined to not loose the child in the forest. He picked up his pace and quickly gained on the thief.

With a triumphant yell, he tackled the person, sending them both rolling. It took Ed a minute for the world to stop spinning. He snatched his wallet back from the kid.

"There! Teach you not to steal from the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Orianne and Al surrounded the child. Ed ripped the hood off of the child to reveal her face. She had short black hair that curled at the ends in layers. Her green eyes looked up at the three of them. Orianne stared at her.

"Fox?"

Fox smiled wide at Orianne. "Shima!"

Ed and Al gave her confused looks.

She explained, "Shima is my birth name."

Ed moaned, "Too many names!"

While Fox hugged Orianne Ed wandered off, trying to get his names in order.

"I missed you!"

"Me too," Orianne answered, hugging Fox back. "What are you doing here Suki?"

"I'm here with Hiro. He told me to come find you."

Ed and Al went on red alert. Al transmuted a sword from the ground.

"Idiot," Ed said to himself. "She led us here so we'd be isolated."

Orianne held on to Fox. "Fox didn't mean to. She doesn't understand."

"We'd better get back to town." Al said, walking toward where they came from.

Ed stuck close to Orianne. Orianne got out one of her guns, listening intently while holding Fox's hand. Ed transmuted his automail arm into a knife. Fox had led them further into the forest than they had thought. It was dark from the tree leaves obscuring the dim light they already had from the cloudy day.

Despite the circumstances, Fox skipped beside Orianne. Fox stopped to picked some flowers. Being on edge, Ed tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hurry up! Your brother might becoming any second."

Fox didn't listen to Ed. She continued doing what she was doing. When she stood up, she had a bouquet of flowers.

"This is my first time away from home. I want to bring something home to remember this trip."

They began on their way again, Ed constantly jumping at whatever sound he heard. Al was in the lead. Orianne looked over to Ed. He had his brow furrowed, watching the surrounding scenery.

"I'm not completely helpless. I beat you in sparring remember?"

She smiled at Ed. Ed gave her a thin smile, not letting his guard down. Suddenly Al disappeared with a scream in front of them. All was left was his helmet. Fifteen feet above them, Al was hanging by his foot headless.

"Brother!" Al shrieked.

Something jumped from the trees, grabbing on to Al's arm. Al's arm ripped away from his metal body and both his arm and the dark suited person landed before Ed, Fox and Orianne. The boy threw Al's arm somewhere in the woods. The masked figure watched Orianne with his green eye and brown eye. He took off his mask. Orianne's eyes widened.

"Miss me, Phoenix?" Desert chuckled.


	25. An Alchemist Can't Defeat Me

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"Who the heck is he?" Ed yelled.<p>

"I'm Desert."

"I thought you weren't allowed to show your faces."

Desert started walking in a circle around Ed, Orianne and Fox.

"This is different. Now step aside little man."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET?" Ed let his Napoleonic Complex get the better of him and took Desert's bait.

Orianne pushed Fox toward a tree.

"Stay up there," she instructed.

Fox nodded. Orianne brought out her other gun as Ed was thrown onto his back. He skimmed the ground for several feet before stopping. Desert started coming after her. She threw a few rounds at him. He darted back into the cover of the trees. Ed got back up and looked around, still angry.

"Where's that weasel? I'll teach him not to mess with me!"

Orianne closed her eyes, feeling the subtle vibrations of the earth. She opened her eyes again, alarmed.

"Get down!"

She jumped over to Ed and pushed him to the ground. Modified kunai zipped right over their heads. The kunai embedded themselves in a tree. Ed and Orianne's noses were an inch apart. Ed stared up at Orianne's eyes, frozen.

Suddenly Desert wolf whistled. He laughed as they bolt back onto their feet.

"Fancying my sister, huh? Too bad for you."

"You're still terrible with your accuracy," Orianne ignored Desert's comment. "On top of that I felt your intention."

Desert countered, "Like I can't interpret your intention? We grew up together."

"I'm not finished with you!" Ed broke in. "Come over here and fight me!"

Desert gave Ed a bored look.

"My fight is with my sister. Not you."

Ed growled and hit the ground with his palms. A tendril of dirt grew out of the ground and Ed tried capturing Desert in it. Desert smartly jumped out of the way of the dirt, using the dirt's volume to his advantage. Orianne switched her guns into knuckle knives and ran up the side of Ed's creation. While the tendril of dirt thrashed about Orianne slashed at Desert.

On the moving tendril Orianne and Desert tried battling. Ed attempted to aid Orianne. Desert jumped from a higher point of the tendril and had two short swords aimed at hitting Orianne in the heart. The tendril bucked Orianne off, propelling her toward her brother.

With her right knuckle knife she blocked Desert's swords and with her left hand slashed across his front. He grunted and fell to the base of Ed's dirt tendril. Ed returned the tendril back to regular dirt. Orianne stood over Desert. Desert clutched his stomach.

She had made a six inch cut across his stomach. It wasn't deep. His dark clothes got darker around his injury.

"This brings back old memories, doesn't it Desert?"

Desert panted. "Then you know that I'm going to win. What's going to happen to you when I win? You'll be dead!"

Desert plunged three spikes into Orianne's leg. She gasped and fell down. Orianne switched one of her knuckle knives back into a gun and shot at Desert. The bullet went through his side and out through his back. He howled and retreated back to hide in the trees.

"Orianne!"

Ed ran to Orianne, yanking out her spikes. She cringed as Ed applied pressure to her wound. Orianne's right pant leg was soaking up her blood.

"He poisoned you."

Orianne shook her head.

"That's not his style. These spikes aren't used to poison victims."

Fox watched her siblings fighting. When she looked over from where she was she saw Al and his empty armor. A weak laughed came from the empty armor.

"Could you get me down?"

Fox nodded excitedly. Like a monkey, she swung herself over to Al. She clung to his leg as she tried to untie him. Down below Orianne and Ed stood back to back, ready for Desert. Ed had his automail arm up and ready.

Almost undetectable, Desert ran out of the shadows and tried stabbing Ed. Ed blocked him with his automail and pushed Desert away. Desert skidded on his feet, putting his hand down to balance himself. He had a smug look on his face.

"Not even you, alchemist, can defeat me."

Al's scream layered with Fox's excited squeal grew loud fast. There was a loud metallic crash. Orianne and Ed blinked once and found Desert pinned down by Al and Fox beaming happily on top of them. Desert started screaming. It was more like a muffled yell.

"Look what I did!" Fox exclaimed.


	26. I Win

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>"Fox! FOX!" Desert bellowed.<p>

Fox looked around her.

"Where are you Hiro?"

"DESERT!" he snapped. "Get off of the armor."

Fox didn't comply. "But where are you?"

Both Al and Fox were thrown into the air. Fox screamed as she flipped and landed on her feet. Al rolled. Desert was steaming mad.

"You're worthless! All you do is get in people's way."

She stared at him, wide eyed. Tears started forming in her eyes. Suddenly she started bawling. Desert rubbed his temples. Al tried to comfort Fox from his position. Orianne took the chance to attack Desert.

She chastised, "Now look what you did. How could you treat Fox like that?"

Desert dodged Orianne's knuckle knife.

"Easy. I hate her like I hate you and the rest of our siblings."

Ed made a wall of dirt appear behind Desert. Desert's back hit the wall. He avoided Orianne's knives by jumping over the wall which would separate Orianne from him. Suddenly the wall crumbled right in Orianne's face. Desert had punched it and got Orianne in the chest.

She fell backwards, dazed. Ed sent up more dirt walls as shields around her. Desert punched through them all without a sweat. Ed kept sending them up, buying time for Orianne to recover. Fox continued to cry.

Ed sharply cut her off. "Stop crying and make yourself useful!"

Fox did as he said. Nearby was Al's helmet. She fetched his helmet for him and sat him up. Together they went looking for Al's arm. Orianne shakily stood up, coughing. She wiped her face of dirt.

Desert broke through a wall and before Ed could put up another one darted in and nailed Orianne in the face, sending her through another wall and into a tree. She groaned as she slid down to the ground. Ed tried to get to her, but Desert came to Ed and hit him in a specific area. Ed fell to the ground, paralyzed. Desert made his way toward Orianne. He kicked her weapons out of her weak hands.

He picked her up by the collar of her shirt. They met eyes.

"I was debating whether to break your neck with my bear hands or use a spiked wire. As much as I want to strangle you with my hands spiked wire is the way to go."

Desert took out a wire with inch long spikes protruding from it. He let the wire wrap loosely around Orianne's neck. Suddenly Desert grunted and dropped Orianne. She landed on her knees. Desert retreated back into the trees.

As he left, Orianne saw his back impaled with large pieces of wood. Al stood beside a transmutation circle drawn on a tree. His hand rested on the circle. Ed recovered from his paralysis and ran to Orianne, returning his automail arm back to its normal form and carefully unwound the wire from her neck. He smashed the wire in his metal hand.

"Are you okay?"

Orianne coughed. "Yeah. I'm still kind of stunned by the dirt."

Al and Fox came over with Orianne's knuckle knife guns. Fox sat beside her sister.

"Why are you and Hiro hurting each other?"

Orianne took a moment to give Fox an answer. "I'm infected with a demon."

Fox gasped. "The demon is controlling you?"

Orianne nodded. "I can't help but fight him when he or any of our other siblings are around. You're an exception."

Orianne felt her leg wound. It had opened again. Her pants were stained blood red.

"You've lost a lot of blood," Al commented.

Orianne waved her hand.

"No big deal. I'm still okay."

Something landed on the ground behind Al. Suddenly there was an explosion. Ed was thrown away from them. Al protected Fox and Orianne from the blast. Once it was done Orianne pushed Fox up a tree. She got up, her knuckles knives ready.

Desert came back with much more intensity than before. He threw Al away from Orianne and came at her with his swords again. Orianne blocked his swords. While she pushed against Desert's swords he kicked her in the side. She grunted, losing her breath for a moment.

He took the chance to back her into a tree. With a grunt he used one of his swords and went below her right shoulder and into the tree behind her. The sword impaled her and pinned her to the tree. She had a shocked expression on her face. Desert put his mouth beside her ear.

"I win," he whispered.

Desert pulled away, letting go of the sword that pinned Orianne to the tree. He held the other sword so that the blade was horizontal. He got ready to slash her throat.


	27. Empty Handed

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>Using the last bit of her strength Orianne lifted her leg. She kicked him in the center of his torso, hitting him in his solar plexus. Desert stood there with his sword in hand. He staggered back, completely paralyzed in breath. Ed limped to find Orianne.<p>

He saw Desert standing before her. Having no time to run, Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground. Dirt tendrils came out and grabbed Desert, forcing his sword out of his hands. One of the tendril hit his head, knocking Desert out. Ed threw Desert away from Orianne.

Orianne tried to stay on her feet. Otherwise the sword that pinned her to the tree would cut her more. Ed pulled the sword out of Orianne's shoulder. Before she could crumble to the ground Ed caught her. He cradled her in his arms.

"Brother!" Al called.

Al saw his brother crouched down with Orianne. He joined his brother. Orianne leaned against Ed's right shoulder. Ed was getting soaked in Orianne's blood. Her eyes fluttered.

"Thanks you guys," Orianne whispered. "For having my back."

"I'd hate to interrupt this touching moment," a new voice said. "But we've got a job to do."

Ed and Al looked over at a branch and saw Steel and Yang. They took off their masks.

"You two," Ed growled, clenching his fist.

Steel and Yang dropped down from the branch. Both of them had blank faces and they advanced toward the three of them.

Ed warned, "Don't come any closer!"

Al drew a transmutation circle and pressed his hand to it. Spikes surrounded Steel and Yang. Yang inspected the spikes. Suddenly he jumped and landed on one spike, balancing on it.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"H-how did you do that?" Al asked, bewildered.

Yang replied, "It's on a need to know basis."

"No it's not," Orianne croaked. "You can tell them. It's not like they'd be able to do it anyway."

"Meditation," Yang said. "Becoming one with nature."

He brought out a long metal rod and whacked a spike. It shattered back into dirt. He repeated it until he had made a path for Steel.

"I'll take the armor and you take on the boy?" Yang suggested.

Steel nodded. In a flash Yang picked up Al and ran up the side of a tree.

"Ever sparred on a branch?"

He plopped Al on a branch. Al held on to the branch.

"I tell you what. If you don't use alchemy on me I won't use weapons or break you into a million pieces."

Al didn't say anything. His eyes were glued on the ground below.

"Don't tell me your afraid of heights! You should spar on a tree more often. It helps improve your balance."

While balancing on the branch Yang yanked Al from his iron grip on the branch. He set Al down on his feet.

"Let's begin."

Steel walked calmly toward Ed. Ed leaned Orianne against a tree and he faced Steel.

"Be a good sport and let me go to my sister."

"Why? So you can kill her?"

"It's obvious she'll die of loss of blood. I'm here to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

Steel pointed to a ring on his middle finger. Ed angrily tried to punch at him. He was already weary from the fight against Desert. Steel grabbed Ed's arm and threw Ed ten feet. Ed landed with a groan.

He lifted his head to see Steel grab Orianne roughly, using his hand that had the ring. Then he threw her back down on the ground. Ed sent dirt tendrils at Steel. He dodged them and retreated to a tree. Steel sat down against the trunk, letting one leg dangle while the other sat on the branch.

"Yang! It's done."

Yang looked over his shoulder at Steel. Al punched him in the jaw, making him fall. Yang landed on his feet like a cat. Al looked down at Yang from where he stood. Yang saluted Al and joined his brother.

Al grabbed the trunk of the tree and slid down. He went to Orianne. Ed had her back in his arms. Her pulse was getting slower.

"I'll see you guys later."

Ed denied it. "No. You're going to be okay."

Orianne closed her eyes. She didn't open them. Ed shook her gently.

"Hey, quit kidding around."

When she didn't respond he checked her pulse in her neck. There wasn't a pulse. Al sat down against a tree, facing Ed and Orianne.

"She's dead, isn't she?"

Ed didn't say a word. He held on tightly to Orianne's body. All of a sudden he heard two sets of footsteps approaching. It was Steel and Yang. Al made no movement to defend himself or his brother.

Steel tried taking Orianne from Ed. Ed wouldn't allow it. He had to kick Ed to let go of Orianne. Roughly, Steel took away Orianne. Ed's arms sat in front of him, empty. Suddenly Fox came down a tree, distraught.

"What's wrong with Shima?"

Yang answered without looking at her, "She's dead."

Fox widened her eyes. She slowly shook her head.

"No, she can't be dead. She was alive just a minute ago."

She started crying. Yang picked up his older brother Desert. He joined Steel who was walking deeper into the forest.

"Time to go, Suki," Yang called over his shoulder.

Wiping her eyes, she followed. Only Al and Ed were left. Ed stared at his hands where Orianne had sat just a moment before, alive.


	28. Mourning

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>The doctor examined Phoenix's body in front of the whole Hayashi family. Her skin was pale and her limbs were stiff. After double checking the doctor took off his glasses and bowed to the Father.<p>

"I've double checked and I swear to you that she is dead."

With a solemn face the Father nodded. After Phoenix's body was taken away the family dispersed, content in knowing that the family secrets and practices will remain secret. Only the Father and Mother were left in the banquet hall. Father had a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong Jiang?"

He sighed heavily. "Oh Kana. I know I did the right thing. It's obvious that none of the children were thrilled either. But still, seeing one of my children dead because I ordered it—it haunts me."

Mother tightly embraced Father. They sat together, mourning their daughter.

~XXX~

"I could have sworn that Phoenix kicked me after I pinned her to a tree," Desert said.

Steel patted Desert on the back, receiving a tense growl. Desert was bandaged all around his torso from his back wounds, cut, and bullet wound. He was stiff and sore from his fight.

"When Yang and I got there you were unconscious and Phoenix was barely alive. We put her out of her misery." Steel explained.

"Wait, how did you two get there?"

Steel lied easily, "I was coming back from a training trip with Yang when we heard you were on our route back home. We decided to see how you were doing."

Desert paused, digesting the false information. Steel patted him on the back again.

"But you get the credit. You killed Phoenix."

Desert went back into his room, feeling smug. Steel returned to his room for the night. He couldn't fall asleep though. Yang helped Yin to their room. Their room had a bunk bed.

Yin usually got the top bunk. But because of her leg, they switched beds. Yang jumped into his bed. He sighed contentedly as he got comfortable under the covers.

"Piao?" Yin asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I can't believe Shima isn't around anymore."

Yang stared up at his ceiling, knowing the truth.

"Me neither," he lied. "But lets be glad that she isn't suffering anymore, Shu Fang."

Yin went to sleep. Yang however, still had the thought of Phoenix eating at him. Fox was also having a rough time. She wouldn't speak of the incident. Every time someone asked her what happened she'd start crying.

A quiet knock made Steel get out of his bed and answer the door to his room. Fox stood outside. He towered over Fox. She only went up to the middle of his torso. Fox suddenly hugged Steel, hitting him with such force that he took a step back.

"I miss Shima," Fox sobbed. "Do you miss her Naoki?"

Steel gazed down at Fox, knowing he's lying to her. He petted Fox's soft hair.

"Yes, I do."

~XXX~

Lotus had another job. As she made her way to meet up with a military official she stopped by her sister's unmarked grave. Because Phoenix went against her family she was disgraced by not being buried with her kin and having no tombstone. A shovel was left by the stirred up ground. Lotus took it and began digging.

She dug under the cover of nightfall. Finally she hit her sister's wooden coffin. Lotus pulled up the coffin and brushed away the dirt. Then she pried it opened with a weapon she had. Inside, her sister lie.

She was buried in white pants and a robe. Lotus took out of her pocket a small syringe. She pulled the cover off of the needle and injected Phoenix with the liquid. Minutes later, Phoenix blinked her eyes open. She moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Steel, Yang, and I outsmarted our whole family. You're free."

Phoenix sat up abruptly. She started seeing stars. Lotus made her lie back down.

"I'm going to do a blood transfusion. So sit tight."

"Where's Ed?"

Lotus looked down at her sister.

"He thinks you're dead."

"I need to go see him."

Lotus kept Phoenix's shoulders down.

"No you aren't. You can't ever see him again. Now just relax."


	29. Equivalent Exchange

**I Do Not Own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p>Ed and Al sat outside at a cafe. Ever since Orianne's death, Ed hadn't been the same. He was abnormally quiet a lot of times. Al felt bad, but not as bad as Ed. Al looked over at Ed. He had eaten up his lunch in a flash.<p>

"Doesn't the Colonel want to see us?"

"Yeah," Ed said, disinterested. "We'll get there."

He stared out at the people walking by. Al didn't say anything. He knew that Ed was thinking about Orianne. Al sighed, twiddling his thumbs. Ed suddenly jumped over the fence that lined the outside of the cafe.

"Brother? Where are you going?"

Al went after him. Ed shoved people out of his way, keeping his eyes glued on one figure. It wasn't the same hair color or length but Ed followed the girl. The girl had her reddish brown hair cut in layers that ended at the base of her neck. The only thing that came to mind when he saw her was the name _Orianne. _

"Orianne!" Ed yelled.

"That girl isn't Orianne," Al told Ed. "Have you gone crazy?"

The girl didn't respond. Ed was shortening the distance between them. Finally he grabbed her arm roughly. She turned to look at him. The girl had glasses on, but they couldn't hide the color of her eyes. Her eyes were the same color as Orianne's.

"Orianne?"

The girl shook her head. Ed didn't believe her. He dragged her to a side street, receiving looks from pedestrians. Al caught up with Ed. He was interrogating the girl he had found.

"Don't lie to me. How did you survive? You died in my arms!"

Her eyes were hidden by her bangs. She cracked a smile.

"I didn't really die," She didn't look up. "A chemical that Steel gave me slowed my heart down, making me appear dead."

Al stepped closer, awestruck.

"Orianne? Is that you?"

"Orianne isn't my name anymore. I've got a new identity."

Ed grinned. "That's great. Now we can see each other."

Orianne didn't say anything. Ed stopped grinning.

"Equivalent Exchange," Orianne started. "My life at the price of our affiliation. You're too close to the military and the Sicarius. It puts me at risk of being discovered."

Al said, "Then perhaps you can visit us sometime in the future?"

Orianne looked over to Al.

"You won't see me, but I'll see you."

Ed backed away from her, hiding his face. Orianne walked over and gave Al a hug. Then she turned to Ed. He glanced at her before looking away. She took him in a hug.

Ed hugged her back firmly.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

She broke away too soon. Ed looked down at the ground again. When he glanced back at Orianne she was gone. Al didn't see her leave either.

"How do they do that?" Al asked.

Ed shrugged. Al noticed how glum he looked.

"Why are you sad? Even though you two can't be together at least she's alive."

Ed looked at his brother.

He admitted, "You're right. Let's go see the Colonel."

Both of them stepped back out into the busy street.

"Wonder what he's got planned for us next?" Ed wondered out loud.

Hiding up on the rooftop, Orianne watched them. She smiled at them from where she stood. Ed felt someone watching him. He smiled to himself and waved his hand knowing Orianne would see it, and began walking toward the Military Building.


End file.
